


Are you scared?

by lprock



Series: Every day is a good day for Cherik [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charles Has a Past, Charles suffer, Comfort/Angst, Erik suffer, M/M, Nightmares, Sorry Erik, love after all, poor babies, sorry Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Charles has a horrible nightmare about his past living with his family. Erik is next to him.





	Are you scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks unearthlydust for the beta

It was a dark night, with clouds in the sky, and it was very cold.

After trying to find a mutant, Charles and Erik stopped to rest for the night. To their surprise, the hotel was good, not the most luxurious, but good enough to take a shower and rest after a really long day. It had been a difficult day because the altercation with the motorcyclist at the bar had increased the adrenaline in them, but it had been a good opportunity to show the mutual protection and trust that were increasing every day between the mutants.

The unexpected confrontation and the vigorous double round of sex were enough to let them tired and in needed of sleep in a good bed after many days on the road, but apparently it was too much for Charles. To be in a real dangerous situation with someone who mattered to him woke up in him the ugliest nightmares that hadn’t resurfaced since his time living with Cain Marko. The abuse of the Markos when Charles was kid had created horrible nightmares with Charles running away in the darkness, without shoes on a cold floor, with rocks and insects. It was always the same, Charles running, then falling and being consumed by the darkness. That had pushed Charles to dread the hours he would have to sleep, and, even if he ignored it at first, his nightmares caused severe headaches to all the people in the mansion. When he grew up, and when he was just with Raven, the pain had been the worst for her because she always slept next to Charles’ room.

He had started to control the nightmarish episodes that were slowly disappearing, but they were now back as Charles slept with Erik.

In his current nightmare, Erik was there too, in danger, consumed by the same darkness that Charles feared so much. They were kissing each other in a room. They were both almost naked, and when Charles started to be more passionate with Erik, the walls of their room collapsed and Erik started to run with Charles.

Everything was exactly the same like in the past, and they both ran and ran through a dark place.

Then Erik fell and disappeared in a black cloud.

Charles woke up with cold sweat making him shiver, his fright skyrocketing when he saw that Erik was holding his head between his hands.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no!” Charles jumped out of the bed and joined Erik on the floor.

“I am sorry, I…. I am so sorry Erik. It wasn’t my intention. I … just…” Charles spoke so fast that Erik had a hard time understanding his words. His enormous headache didn’t really help. Erik tried to breathe while Charles quickly fetched him a cup of fresh water.

Charles didn’t know what to do to help him, but despite the desperation he tried to find the concentration to enter inside Erik’s mind. All was dark and Charles could feel the pain and desperation eradiating from Erik.

Then, he tried to gradually bring him back to a calm and peaceful state.

It worked. Erik was more physically relaxed, but he was still very much confused. So Charles decided to show him parts of his childhood.

“When I lived with my stepfather and his son, they both were violent and cruel with me. While my mother was busy drinking every single bottle of alcohol she could find, they were yelling at me or worst…. I remember having to hide my bruises during sports class at school. I suppose that the situation was too much for a kid, and I started to have nightmares,” Charles said while the images of his past showed his pain living with his terrible family.

“After months, I realized that my nightmares had an effect on my family and the rest of the people in my house, but many years after that, the effects on the people were worse. So Raven could have a headache for days and hallucinations on top of that. I tried to control it, but now they are back,” Charles confessed.

Erik was listening in silence, trying to understand every word despite the dull pain in his head.

“You’re scared of that, aren’t you?” Charles asked. “Oh I knew that it was dangerous to try to connect with someone. I’m sorry. I know that we are together a few times, but I’m starting to have a link with you. I don’t know how to explain, but I will understand if you want me away from you and… I just want you to be all right and I don’t want to hurt you, not again…”

Then Erik put his fingers on Charles’ lips.

“Listen to me Charles, part of my life, when I discovered my powers, the people called me a monster. Every time that I met someone, they looked at me with horror, every single person, except one,” Erik said.

Charles was looking at him with eyes full of compassion and love for Erik.

“Except you Charles. You, since the first time, opened your mind to me and my abilities. How could I be scared?” Erik added.

“Oh my friend,” Charles replied and put his lips in Erik’s hand.

“Friends?” asked Erik. “I believed that we were more than that after our… interactions,” Erik added with a smile.

Charles smiled too, with tears in his eyes.

“Come on, let’s sleep again, and I will be here if you have a nightmare again.”

Charles nodded with a smile, and they went back to sleep, knowing better each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read


End file.
